Mysterious Girl
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: One day, Volt saves a young girl from being raped. He fast develops strong affection for the girl, and his feelings are returned. But Miranda has a dark secret that could put Volt's life in danger.... Work in Progress


„It's your shift, Volt." Volt Krueger was ripped out of his daydreams when Kou Leifoh came walking up the stairs. The tall blonde man lazily rose from his seat and stretched while Kou sat down. "Have fun outside, it's ass cold." The tattooed man grinned. "Thanks for encouraging me so much." Volt replied sarcastically while he put his black leather jacket on. Kou just grinned and watched how his tall friend left the room.

Volt stepped outside of Fate, shivered and almost walked back in. _"No need to loose my job just because it's cold." He then thought to himself and leaned on the wall, one foot against it, just as he always did. Volt put the usual cold expression on his face and looked over Dog Street, letting the last three days pass revue. After they had defeated Dauragon, everything had gone back to normal. Well, almost. Sion and Dominique had finally hooked up – with a little help of Kou -  and now they were making out 24/7. The bar ran perfectly, and there was almost no trouble, except for a few drunk thugs each night. Echidna's application for the bouncer job had been rejected by the boss, and she had left town. Volt sighed when he thought about the fights with the redhead; his back still hurt sometimes from the kicks he had received. The tall blonde was torn from his thoughts when he heard a female voice screaming in one of the side alleys. Quickly, Volt ran down the stairs that led up to Fate's front door and hurried in the direction the screams had come from. When he reached the signified alley, a terrible image was exposed to him. Three brutes were holding down a young, blonde woman while a fourth one was cutting her clothes off with a knife. The woman spotted Volt and screamed: "Help me! Please!" The men who held her looked at Volt, and when they saw the horned, pierced man, a fearful expression appeared on their faces. "Don't let go of the chick." The man with the knife now said. "I'll take care of this thug." He stood up and approached Volt slowly, the knife glistening in the sunlight. Volt raised his fists, a stern expression on his face. "Come on, you bull." The man threatened, and Volt attacked him. His fist hit the guy square in the face, and he stumbled back in pain. Volt, however, didn't plan on leaving him alone so fast. He chased after him and pushed him against the wall, holding his wrists over his head in a tight grip. "You will let go of the girl now." Volt snarled. "Tell your friends to free her." "Let go of her." The man ordered, fear causing his voice to shake. "Drop your knife." Volt ordered, and the man dropped of his weapon. The tall blonde let the man out of his grip and ordered: "Run for cover if you want to live." The four thugs ran away as fast as they could, and Volt turned to the girl who sat on the cold floor, shivering. "Are you alright?" he asked in the friendliest tone he managed. "Yes…I think." The girl answered, looking up at Volt with huge shiny eyes. Volt smiled and extended one hand to her. "Let me help you up." "Oh, thanks." The girl took the offered hand and let Volt pull her up. "What's your name?" the tall blonde asked. "Miranda." The girl replied shyly. "Good, Miranda, let's get you into a warm place then. I'm Volt, by the way." Volt said, pointing towards the bar. Miranda nodded, and the two of them walked over to the bar._

After Volt had convinced Sion to take over his shift so he could take care of Miranda. Sion finally gave in after a heated argument and now stood outside in the cold while Kou organized some clothes for the shivering Miranda and Volt sat next to her, calming her down. Now that everything was over, the shock had overtaken the young girl, and she was crying into Volts black shirt. The tall man held the crying Miranda tight and stroke her back, trying to sooth her a little bit. After half an hour, Miranda finally calmed down and looked at Volt sheepishly. "Sorry for wetting your shirt." She said, blushing. "No prob. Hey, where do you live? I'll accompany you home." Volt offered. Miranda looked down on the wood floor and answered: "I don't have a home. I ran away." Volt raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "Well…I guess you can stay here for one night. There's a pretty comfy couch in the back room. And tomorrow we'll find a place for you." The blonde then said. "Okay, thanks." Miranda answered, giving Volt a shy smile. Volt returned it and prepared to leave when Miranda grabbed his wrist. "Volt…could you stay here with me?" "Sure." Volt agreed. "I'll just go and inform the boss, okay?" "Okay." Miranda answered, letting go of the tall man's hand. Volt smiled at her and hurried down into the bar room to inform the boss about their guest. "I hope you don't mind that she stays here for the night." Volt told his boss, who just smiled. "No problem. Just take good care of her, Volt." Volt nodded and walked back upstairs to join Miranda, who sat there watching TV. Meanwhile, Kou had persuaded Dominique into giving him some of her clothes, and Miranda now was fighting with him. "Please turn around now!" Miranda yelled at Kou, who leaned on the ?rail? with a big grin on his face. "What's going on?" Volt asked, already knowing what Miranda would answer. "I want to get dressed, but Kou won't turn around!" Miranda complained. Volt shot his tattooed friend an angry glare. "Turn around, Kou. _Now." Kou sighed and obeyed his friend. Volt turned around too, and both men waited until Miranda was dressed. "You can turn back now." The girl then said. Both Volt and Kou turned around, and when Volt saw what Kou had brought Miranda, he got angry. "Kou! You couldn't find any __smaller clothes for her, could you?" The blonde scolded his friend. Kou just shrugged. "It's not my fault that Miranda has a bigger bust line than Dominique." Volt just sighed and looked at Miranda. Although he was mad at Kou for giving the poor girl such narrow clothes, he liked what he saw. Volt shook his head to get rid of the images that came to his mind and decided to ask Miranda if she wanted to go to the next fast food restaurant with him. "You sure are hungry. Wanna go to Burgerking?" "I'd love to, but I have no money." Miranda explained, only to earn a amused look from Volt. "I'll pay." The tall blonde offered, and Miranda gratefully accepted. _


End file.
